


хватка is Better than Vodka

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Digital Art, Everyone Needs A Hug, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other, Rarepair Exchange 2019, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Natasha, Tony and Bucky share a fierce hug after clearing up some misunderstandings.





	хватка is Better than Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).

> I hope you like the gift, Huntress79, and that you don't mind the terrible wordplay of a title (I googled "hug" in Russian and it's pronounced... similarish to vodka? And so I couldn't resist).


End file.
